The Graduation: Vampire Social Club
by denisbitten
Summary: the story runs with diff POV's and personal drama about a group of friends, their high school, all the pain, rejection and living them behind but unfortunately it may includes leaving each other, the friend ship behind each other.
1. Whose that girlhduff

I am Ma. Alice Brandon. I am petite and beautiful and I have these little thingy I love to my personal sunshine that I call best friends.

I have a passion for fashion that I got from my wonderful mom. She used to buy me every single wonderful clothing available, we use to spent soooo much time on malls, or fly across the country to buy me a cute little dress or a hair band or a pouch. That was how much she loves me.

And that was why she died. I was thirteen and we were about to buy me a new pair of shoes then, but, some idiot bumped our car.

I can't remember much.

But I felt.

So much.

'Till now.

I felt that our car was spinning like crazy, I felt it when I fell on the car's floor and I felt that my mom fetch me, and I felt it, how much my mom hold me for dear life, to save me from any injuries, from pain, _pain. _

Then I felt how the arms that are protecting me loosened and then felt blood, and I wondered, why there is blood when there's no pain. That's when it sank in.

That was also why learned to put make up.

Because days after the cursed day, days before my high school officially started, Dad hit me, hard.

It was crazy, I don't know why. I know he's hurt. I know it was too early to forget about things. But why did he spank me when I tried to stop him from drinking any more.

He yelled at me, cursed me, blame me, but that was okay with me because I also feel responsible for what happened, we were supposed to buy 'my' shoes. But what broke my already broken heart to pieces was when he said how he wish I was the one who died, or that I'd died too, or that I was never been born at all.

That was when I broke down. Tears rushed down my cheeks making their way to be that first to fall, to show to anybody that could see that someone is hurt, that I am hurt, but right where they fell, I left a hard spanking hand fell too…

The spanking hand left a disgusting violet mark on my face but then when it was finally biding its goodbye another one came, then another, then another, until it became a routine. And because it would be a significant sign that the little princess is now a punching bag, I tried to erase them with make up and get fascinated by them, by how it can be fake and erase all the physical sign of pain because nobody would want people to see what make them feel pain, especially me. Because I learned that if you show them your fucking weakness they will do all the damn things just to fucking get in there and then you'll hurt even more, more like a spank..?

Pain and weaknesses are shared only to people who feel the same as you, because they are the only ones who can and who will understand, even not always, but still they get to understand. That is why I need to call one of my little sunshine right now.

I can't call Bella 'coz I know she's with her boyfriend Edward, also one of my little sunshines, neither is Rosalie because I am so sure she is taking all the time left that she can get with her crush little sunshine Emmet, they are sure to be practicing right now because they will be our lead singers tomorrow. Yeah, Emmet sings.

So, I will call my knight in shining armor or shall I say my knight in shabby black converse. Though he's a straight guy I know he'll listen, he always does, hell, he's even a better listener than Bella and Rose

"Pixie!!" he answered the phone in one ring. See what I mean.

"Hey" I answered in all happy or at least fine words that I can muster.

"What the hell. What did he do to you?" of course he knew it

"Am... I-I can't talk right now." I have to hold my horses now, I myself can hear how bad I sound.

"Fuck. 10 minutes. I'll fetch you." And that is all I need.

I need to have someone to show me that I'm at least important, that someone still care for me, and that someone is also capable to love me except for the wonderful person I lost before I even started what we're about to end tomorrow.

Dad won't do those simple things to me because just two years after mom's death, he fucking found someone to share the rest of his life and this someone brought a bitch with her and it just so fucking not fair to hell that he'll be going to live with her tomorrow to spend the not so little freak's birth day in Alaska where she originally came from. Why tomorrow? Hell, her birth day is not until next week. Why rush to leave tomorrow, on the exact day of my graduation?

And, why did he choose to go with them?

"Wow your fast, it's only nine minutes." I said trying to lighten the mood I know he's upset for me.

"Yeah. My watch is actually 55 seconds advance. Get in."

The cloud is clear and the moon is full with all of his stars scattered in the sky. We just stopped in a corner by the river and I'm now lying in the hood of his car.

**JPOV**

We've been lying for about 30 minutes in my car's hood and she's still not telling me anything. It's killing me, her not talking; I didn't know what was wrong if there's something I can do. Was it his father or that bitches mother and daughter tag team? It almost pissed me off when she put the earphones in her ears, that meant she's not going to talk, then she started hamming, then sang, then she broke my heart when tears started falling down from her still closed eyes. I just can't imagine what were the things running through her head was it the scene when her father was beating on her or when her mother died, then I heard what she was singing…

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life *it's her step sister, her dad seems to love that girl more. __

Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be * she just want to be her father's daughter, why can't she be it? __

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her * because her beloved father didn't like her friends__

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life 

Why can't she have the life she want? Why can't she be someone's daughter? Damn, she doesn't even have a mother.


	2. 214Am i Real?

**JPOV**

I didn't realize that I had been starring at her and now she's starring at me too.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?'

"He's not coming, I know he loves his step daughter best than me, but, c'mon, I'm his daughter, for real. Doesn't he love me even at the least he is capable of?"

"How did you know?"

"His pet of a daughter told me, that skunk. She just has the nerve."

"did you ask hi to come?"

"Hello Jazz, Isn't an automatic response for a parent to come to his child's graduation?"

I knew she didn't ask him. She would never tell him about her shits in life, not that she can handle them all by herself but because she's chicken shit of rejection, well we all are I guess. However, I also think that it is extra special if it is your own family, which means, it hurts more when it comes from your own father.

Her only parent was nothing but a hurting machine that is always ready to throw all of his products on his daughter. Now she's beautiful with all her expensive dress and make up and all the other stuff that girls love but she's fucking scarred, because her personal confidence was taken away from her by her own father.

Wasn't that shit enough?

"I understand and I really think he's stupid enough for making that asinine decision but Pix, you need to tell him-"

"no way in hell I'm going to beg me to 'come and join me celebrate'"

"no, you're not going to invite him. who needs that shit anyway?"

"Jazz…" I saw her reaction and it was obvious she is appalled by my comment and I can see that she still loves him; she wants him to be there tomorrow but she's scarred to ask.

"okay, sorry, but kissing asses isn't working out here anymore. You just need to tell him once and for all what he is making you feel."

"what am I telling him?"

"what you feel."

She paused before she spoke again. I don't know, maybe to make a good sentence in her head or a list of all the things that she'll spat flat on her good father's wrinkled face.

Then she started with...

"I'm going to tell Dad to come to my graduation tomorrow, I really want him there… I wanna ask him to stop hurting me and love me and take care of me spend time with me because my heading off to college soon and of course I want to spend time with him first, because I'll be missing him, so much. I will tell Dad that he is wrong about hurting me because it was not my fault, that I was also a victim in that accident, that I am still a being victim because of that. I will tell him I'm sorry, for whatever that happened and I'm sorry I just cannot change it anymore no matter how much I want to. I'm sorry we can't exchange mom's life with mine…I really wanna tell him that 'Dad I'm so sorry for taking mom away from you, sorry for the continued pain that you have to go through every day because she's gone.'"

Then she looked at me, all guards down. This time directly talking to me, like forcing me to believe her.

"I can see it Jazzy, I know it's still hurting him. sometimes I hear him crying for mom, still. And I don't want him to feel that pain anymore, because after everything he said and done, I still love him."

She ended her litany crying once again. I wish I had a voice recorder with me, so I could just to send it to him coz I don't want her to cry anymore. But I don't and there was no other way.

"please tell him that. That is your right and his as well. That someone _very special_ loves him despite of himself." I smirked lightening the mood

Then she smiled, because chicks just love those shit. Praising them.

"you know you're the best?" it was a rhetorical question.

"yeah, I know. It was actually mentioned too much so there's no need for you to bother." And that mad her came back to her same giddy self and stuck out her tongue on me like a five years old.

I laughed and asked her "so, are you okay now?"

"yeah, thank you very much. So do you like my voice?" that was also a rhetorical question.

"Please don't ask me about it. don't want to hurt your feelings anymore"

"oh, look whose talking. Why do you have a talent? Hmp if I know…"

She just kept on babbling when I started beating on my car's hood like it was a drum, and then I sang along with it. the song **214** by **rivermaya**, it's so perfect for her, for what I'm feeling for her.

_Am I real?_

_Do the words I speak before you make you feel_

_That the love I have for you will see no ending?_

_Well if you look into my eyes then you should know_

_That there is nothing here to doubt nothing to fear_

_And you can lay your questions down _

_Coz if you'll hold me _

_We can fade into the night and you'll know_

_The world could die _

_And everything may lie_

_Still you shan't cry_

_Cause time mat pass_

_But longer than it'll last_

_I'll be by you side._

I meant every single word in that song. Then I stood in front of her, then…

_Take my hand *she took it and we started swaying left and right_

_And gently close your eyes so you could understand_

_That there's no greater love tonight than what I have for you_

_Well, if you feel the same way for me then let go_

_And we can journey to a garden no one knows_

_Life is short my darling, tell me that you love me_

_So we can fade into a night and you'll know_

_The world could lie _

_And everything may die_

_Still you shan't cry_

_Cause time ma pass_

_But longer than won't last_

_I'll be by you side._

_Forever by your side,_

_Forever by your side,_

_So you won't cry._

We barely did anything other than to sway left and right but after showing off my singing prowess, she gave me a 'Thank you'. But I couldn't talk, I was dumb stuck looking at her, it was as if I could see all of her, all honesty and not the usual hiding as a part of self-preservation thing.

"don't you ever try to deny it" she continued, "I know you mean that song" she asked me then I smiled, well what's there to lie for. I've been dedicating that song for her for years.

We were still standing after my song ended and our "dance" is done but it seemed that neither of us wanted to let go of the magic first. Then I decided because it just so perfect, to kiss her. To kiss the girl I loved for so long, beside the river under the moon and stars with no one watching except the trees and my car. And that was it, I know we both understand what would be that mean.

After the sweet defining moment we shared, I told her I love her. that I'll do and give her everything she wants in this world, I'm madly in love with her like that, but she just smiled at me and told me that she already had them, well, I guessed I should have known that, she practically got and can get all the things she want.

"don't be silly, I meant 'you'"

And that put the goofy smile back my face.

I asked her to do what I told her earlier our evening and she promised me she would. I know she's still scared and all I could hope for was that I could share with her the brevity that I was having. I told her to call me if anything gets wrong and of course, we gave each other a sweet goodnight ending with a kiss.


End file.
